


Surge

by secretidentity14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cocky Ben Solo, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Idk what else to tag this lol, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Innocence, Jedi Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sarcasm, Sweet, Violence, Young Ben Solo, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentity14/pseuds/secretidentity14
Summary: The surge of energy you both felt went unspoken but not unnoticed.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to the whole writing scene so this might suck, but oh well! Hope you all enjoy! And PSA I know my star wars lingo isn't 100% accurate so you're just going to have to deal with it! Have fun!:)

“Come on, I know you can do better than that kid! You’re not focusing hard enough.”

You left out a huff in annoyance as sweat trickled down your forehead. The vibrations of the saber coursing through your hands as you clutched it for dear life.

“We’ve been at this for hours, Kade. Can we please take a break?” You put your hands on your hips in an attempt to catch your breath.

It had definitely been one of the more warmer days here on Ahch-To, but Master Luke insisted that you and Kade train due to your lack of focus and connection with the force. You didn’t mind the extra training, but the fact that it was dreadfully hot outside just made you more irritable.

“Not until you are able to beat me sweetheart . Again.” He smirked at you while you just rolled your eyes and wiped your forehead.

You took your stance as you pressed your saber and it roared to life. You and Kade locked eyes right before he began charging at you at an alarming rate. You began to run towards him and just before he struck you with his saber, you were able to slide gracefully through his legs to face his back. You swing to strike him, but he is quick to turn around and block your attempt. The light of both sabers illuminate your faces as he presses your saber closer and closer to your chest.

“Come on kid! Focus and close your eyes. Feel the energy flowing through you and allow it to take control.” You listened to his instructions and closed your eyes. You took a deep breath and began to focus on your surroundings. Apart from the obnoxious noise of the lightsabers, you began to hear the sounds of the island. Calm, yet chaotic. The balance of everything was something you hadn’t felt in a while and it gave you a sense of peace and uneasiness. You suddenly felt the strength of the force ready to pour out of you, and you shot your eyes open. You gave Kade a menacing glare right before you threw him off of you. You kicked him in the chest which was strong enough to send him straight to the ground, knocking the saber out of his hand in the process. A look of panic washed across his face as he realized he was now defenseless. As he went to stick his hand out to retrieve the saber, you swung yours and stopped right before his chest.

“Looks like I won pretty boy.” You smiled down at him victoriously while he grunted and threw his head back into the ground.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He mumbled as you reached your hand out to help him off the ground. He brushed the dirt off his shirt and grabbed his saber from off the ground.

“Damn it feels good to beat you.” You gleamed. He snorted before turning to grab his cantine of water.

“Well it could feel like this all the time if you were able to take hold of the force like you’re supposed to.” He smirked before bringing the jug to his lips. You rolled your eyes at him before hastily grabbing the cantine from his lips and brought it to your own.

“Hey! Get your own damn water.” You chuckled at his childlike pout before taking a small sip. You gave him back his jug and began packing up your items you used for training.

“I’m starving. Do you think the food will be any good today?”

“Well considering we eat the same thing everyday? Probably not.” You chuckled at his sarcastic remark and you both began walking back to the main area of the camp.

Kade was first of the two friends you had made here at the Jedi training camp when you arrived a couple months ago. He is pretty tall, has dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Sure, he was the definition of good looking, but you viewed him as more of a brother than anything else. However, the feelings might not be reciprocated. You had always felt as though he had feelings for you, but you tried your best to keep it friendly and civil between the two of you. As for the other friend, that would be Cora. Cora has the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. Her caramel brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight and practically every guy at this camp has their eyes on her. _Wonder what that feels like_. As much as you loved Cora, you envied her beauty. Guys are practically drooling around her whereas the only guy who wants your attention is practically your brother. You weren’t necessarily looking to be involved with someone, but it would be nice to have options. All the guys here have egos the size of Coruscant and think that they can get whatever they want because they have “the force”. Newsflash idiots, so does everyone else here.

You were so deep in thought that you realized that you had already made it back to camp. You looked around to see if you could find Cora, but instead found Master Luke with a young man. The man's back was to you so you couldn’t see his face, but he was tall and extremely toned.  
You and Kade were about to walk right past them when you heard your name being called.

“Ah yes come here for a second you two. I assume training went well?” Master Luke eyed you. You smirked and nudged Kade as he rolled his eyes knowing what you were about to say.

“I would say so.” You chuckled.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you kid, being one of my brightest students that is.” You felt your cheeks flush with color as the compliment fell from Master Luke’s mouth. Your natural color returned to your face as the tall stranger next to you scoffed.

“For now.” You snapped your head up only to be met with dark brown, almost black, scornful eyes while a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“Excuse me?” You crossed our arms over your chest and did a quick yet longing scan of his body. He had dark hair that wasn’t too long, but wasn’t necessarily short. _I was definitely right about him being toned. And those hands...wow._ You noticed that he wasn't wearing a cream tunic like everyone else but a dark green sweater. He also wore what seemed like a form of tight dark brown pants with dark brown boots.

“You’re going to have to excuse Ben. He isn’t familiar with proper introductions.” Master Luke nudged him and, the strangers whose name I now know to be Ben, huffed out a sigh of annoyance and stuck his hand out to shake yours.

“Ben.” He stated firmly while making intense eye contact. You took his hand and instantly felt the surge of energy flowing through you and him. Your eyes widened and you quickly took your hand out of his hoping he didn’t notice your reaction.

“I was hoping you could possibly give young Ben here a tour of our facilities.” Master Luke gave you a hopeful look. You could clearly tell that Ben didn’t want your help, or anyone’s help for that matter.

“Well, um-” You were cut off by Ben rejecting Master Luke’s request.

“I don’t need some girl showing me around Skywalker. I can go by myself.” And with that he turned around and started walking mindlessly around the camp. You were shocked by his tone with Master Luke, but he seemed as though he had dealt with it before. You turned to notice Ben questioning which way to walk and a little chuckle escaped your lips. You turned to Master Luke to see him let out a sigh and then looked to you.

“Please go show him around. I promised his mother he would fit in here and I need your help accomplishing that.” You rolled your eyes, but then gave him a reassuring nod.

“Thank you kid. You’re really doing me a favor.” He patted your shoulder and turned to attend to whatever he had planned for the day.

You knew what it was like being the new kid and could understand Ben’s attitude towards meeting someone new. Being the new kid drew unwanted attention no matter the circumstance. Although, you found it strange that Master Luke made a personal promise to a young Jedi’s parent. Last time you checked, parents had no say in what goes on at this camp. They just have a mutual understanding that you will be training with Luke Skywalker and leave you to it. You walked up behind Ben and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around rather quickly and when he realized it was you an irritated look fell across his face.

“I told Skywalker I don’t need help.” He seemed rather annoyed that you walked up to him, but you pushed past that and continued to try and speak with him.

“Well considering you almost walked into the girls private room I would suggest otherwise.” You smirked. He turned and glared at you trying to hide the obvious embarrassment on his face.

“Come on, I won’t bite! Plus I’ll probably be the most entertaining tour guide you’ll have. If you don’t let me walk you around, Master Luke will probably have Cora show you around and she will talk your ear off.” You gave him a soft smile.

“You mean like the way you are now?” He smirked at you. You looked to the ground as the color of embarrassment washed over your face.

“Just shut up and follow me.” You turned around and began walking towards the tents where all the guys slept. You heard Ben’s footsteps follow behind you and you grinned with victory. You could hear him mumbling to himself, but you didn’t bother to ask him to repeat what he had said. It was clear that Ben wasn’t very fond of your company, but to be honest you weren’t too fond of his. His cocky attitude and cold stance rubbed you the wrong way but you had to keep reminding yourself, _he’s new and needs some time to adjust. I’m sure he isn’t as bad as he seems._ You reached the tents and turned around to show him his, only to be met by his intense gaze. The way his eyes peered into yours caused your breath to get caught in your throat.

“Um, this is where you will be staying. It may look small, but I promise it’s more comfortable once you go inside.” You opened the flaps of the tent for him to get a better look inside.

“I guess it will do.” You gave him a puzzled look before turning to show him the community bathrooms.

 _I guess it will do? Who does he think he is?_ His behavior was definitely strange and you couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with the way he spoke to Master Luke. You guys stopped at the entrance of the tent and he poked his head in to check it out.

“This is the community bathroom. Girls get use of it right after dinner, guys get use of it right before bed.” Once he heard that he took his head out of the tent and gave you a simple nod.

“Alright let me show you where training takes place.” You began walking towards the area of land, but was surprised when Ben actually kept up with your pace and began to walk beside you.

The walk was filled with awkward silence as you two walked side by side only listening to the crunching of rocks from underneath your boots.

“So you’re Skywalker’s star student huh?” You were shocked that his deep voice was the one to start a conversation.

“I mean I guess so. I don’t really like to think of it like that. If anything Kade would be his star student.” You looked down while you talked. You didn’t mind the praise Master Luke gave you, but you hated to think of yourself in such high authority.

“Kade?” You forgot that the only people he knew were you and Master Luke.

“He was the one standing with me at the tent. He’s probably the best sparring partner there is.” You gleamed as you spoke of your friend. Yeah he was fun to beat, but you truly admired his drive and passion.

“He looks like a prick.” Ben plainly stated. You snapped your head to see him staring straight ahead as we continued down the path.

“Um excuse you? How could you possibly assume that without even talking to him?” You snapped. He gave you a look of amusement before continuing.

“Ah I seem to have struck a nerve. Is he your boyfriend?” He teased as a sinister look appeared in his eyes. You stopped in your tracks before responding to his impolite comment.

“Okay listen here bud. I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but quite frankly I don’t like your attitude. It’s arrogant and cocky. So let's just get through this tour and then you can go do whatever the hell you want.” You were clearly enraged by his comment, but that only caused more amusement for him.

“You seriously don’t know who I am?” A small smirk played at his lips.

“Am I supposed to know who you are?” You asked with a hint of sass in your tone. A chuckle came from his mouth and he turned to continue walking down the path towards the clearing.

 _What the hell was that? Who the hell is he?_ You followed after him towards the training area with these questions burning in your mind. You noticed Ben had reached the field before you, so you just stood back and watched as he observed the field. The breeze was weak, but it was strong enough to cause a disruption in Ben’s dark locks. You noticed he straightened his back as he looked out over the cliffs of Ahch-To and he took a deep breath. You wanted to look away, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to do it. You could see his back muscles flexing through his sweater as he inhaled and exhaled the crisp clean air. He moved his head around as if he was searching for something and grinned once he found it. He reached his hand out and within seconds a brown staff flew into his hand. _Wow. He is strong with the force. If only I could reach and tap into that kind of strength_. As if he read your thoughts his head snapped in your direction with a smirk on his face.  
“What do you say to a little match of our own?” He began to walk backwards onto the field while maintaining eye contact with you.

You were still pretty exhausted from your and Kade’s match earlier, but you didn’t want to seem weak in front of Ben. Plus you had some anger towards him that you would love to get out. You walked over towards the rack that held the staff and met him on the field.

“Only for a little bit. I’m starving.” You stated as you took your stance in front of him. You noticed a playful yet sinister gleam in his eyes as he took position. You gulped. This won’t be good.

Before you had time to process what was happening, Ben came racing towards you ready to attack. You held your staff up in defense as the two wooden sticks clashed together. You quickly pushed him off and spun to strike him in his side, but he was too quick and blocked your blow.

“You’re going to have to be quicker than that little lady.” He smirked before raising his foot to kick you in the chest. His strength sent you flying backwards, having you land straight on your back.

You groaned in pain, but quickly shot up as you saw him running towards you. You stood up and ran towards him ready to do your signature move. You waited for just the right moment and soon you were sprinting to slide under his legs. As soon as you made it out you noticed he was too stunned to defend himself, so you jabbed the staff in his back sending him straight to the ground. He turned on his back and you placed your boot in the center of his chest similar to the same situation you and Kade were in earlier.

“You’re going to have to be quicker than that sir.” You smirked as you mocked his words earlier. What looked like a look of defeat on his face quickly was replaced with a look of amusement.

“You sure about that?” Before you could even respond you felt his leg collide with yours, causing you to topple over next to him. You yelped as he rolled over and he pinned you down by your wrists so there was no escape.

“Sorry princess, I think I won this one.” His hair fell around his face as he looked down at you. You felt your stomach do a flip as he called you princess and it caused you to blush.

You hadn’t been this close to his face yet and you honestly weren't complaining. Sure the guy was an asshole, but he also wasn’t terrible to look at. His lips were full and a soft pink color, his face was filled with his own personal beauty marks, and his eyes didn’t seem as dark as they had been before. You couldn’t help but notice he was also studying you while licking his lips. _Oh boy._ As attractive as you found that, you broke your gaze and turned your head to where his hands were.

“Maybe we should head back before all the food is gone.” You stuttered. He gave your face one last longing glance before removing his hands and standing up.

“Here.” He reached his hand out for you to take it. You stared at his hand then back up at him before reluctantly grabbing it. He lifted you off the ground and began walking back towards the trail, leaving you to run after him.

You went to the rack and placed the equipment back before jogging to walk by Ben’s side. You walked in silence for a while, but it wasn’t as awkward as it was before. The breeze helped cool you down as you tried to catch your breath after the match. You couldn’t help but wonder what he meant earlier by You seriously don’t know who I am? You weren’t sure if you should ask considering he seemed in deep thought.

“What did you mean by I don’t know who you are?” Your couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of our mouth. You noticed a small smile play at his lips before he turned to answer you.

“Skywalker is my uncle.” He casually stated. You were confused at first, but as reality set in your eyes widened.

“So that makes you-” He cut you off before you could finish.

“Ben Solo. Son of General Leia Organa and Han Solo.” He seemed to get quiet when mentioning his parents, but you were too starstruck to even question it.

That would make sense considering the way he was talking to Master Luke and how he expected a nicer living area. _Hell if my mom was Princess Leia I would too._

“Oh wow! I don’t think you realize how lucky you are. To not only have your parents be Princess Leia and Han Solo, but your uncle is Luke Skywalker.” You boasted to him. His shoulders tensed up and his face became emotionless.

“Yeah yeah whatever. It’s not as cool as it seems.” He coldly yet calmly stated. You opened your mouth in shock.

“Are you kidding me? What could possibly be so terrible about them being your parents.” That seemed to have struck a chord with him. He snapped his head and you could see his chest rising and falling with rage as he clenched his fists.

“Don’t speak on something you know nothing about.” He spat. His aggression caught you off guard and gave you chills. Before you could even respond, he turned on his heels and walked off towards his tent leaving you to stand there and process what just happened.

“Goodnight to you too Solo.” You muttered as you made your way to the kitchen tent to get your dinner.


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't mind the terrible Star Wars terminology!:) Enjoy!

  
  


You entered the tent and let out a sigh of relief when you saw that Cora and Kade were still sitting at the table talking. You got in line and watched as the grey mush hit your tray. You shuddered and wrinkled your nose in disgust before going to join your friends.

“Well look who survived.” Kade exclaimed sarcastically.

“Ha ha very funny.” You rolled your eyes as you sat down next to him. You set your tray down and began to eat the tasteless food that was in front of you.

“So is he as good looking as Kade described him?” Cora flirtatiously asked. You raised a questioning eyebrow at Kade before turning to Cora.

“Huh?” 

“Kade practically said he was the definition of tall, dark and handsome.” She giggled while Kade shot her a look that could kill. 

“All I said was he was tall, looked strong, and had black hair.” She scoffed and turned to look at you again.

“Exactly. So tell me all about this mystery man.” She wiggled her eyebrows which caused you to chuckle. 

“Well for starters, he is definitely no mystery.” They were both clearly confused, so you continued.

“He’s Ben Solo.” You stated. Their jaws dropped and Cora gasped so loud that it caused others to look. 

“Shut. Up.” She screamed. A look of fascination appeared in her eyes as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“He seems even more dreamy now.” She sighed. Kade rolled his eyes at her remark and continued the conversation.

“What’s he like?” As you went to respond, the tent flaps flew open and in walked the man himself catching everyone's eye. 

You couldn’t help but admire the way he carried himself while walking towards the line of food. He knew all of those people were staring, yet he didn’t meet a single person's gaze. When you saw he was turning your direction you quickly turned around and stared at your plate.

“We should invite him to sit with us!” whispered Cora, but before you could tell her no she was already shouting across the tent. 

“Hey Ben! Come sit with us!” After a few seconds you heard the sound of a chair being pulled out from under the table and a tray hitting the table. 

You look up from your tray and make contact with his fierce gaze. You both stared at each other for a second until you heard Cora cough to snap you out of it.

“Well seeing as you have already met, it would only be fair to meet her friends. That’s Kade,” Kade sticks his hand out to shake and I’m surprised to see that Ben returns the gesture

“And I’m Cora.” She giggled and she stuck her hand out.  _ Oh brother, here we go… _ He takes her hand and gently shakes it while giving her a playful smirk.  _ Gross.  _

“It’s nice to meet you both.” He then turns to look at you as if he wanted to see your reaction to his and Cora’s introduction, but you turned your attention to Kade.

“So are we still going to the rocks after dinner?” You asked them, purposefully not making eye contact with Ben.

“Yeah of course!” Cora beamed.

“What rocks?”  _ Ugh, of course he had to ask. _

“Oh you should definitely come! Once a week after dinner we head to where the rocks meet the waves and watch the suns set!” You had actually turned to see Ben’s reaction, but he was already looking at you. A blush crept up on your cheeks as you waited for his response.

“Sounds fun. I mean you don’t mind if I tag along, do you?” You gave hima fake smile and shook your head.

“No of course not.” You then got up, walked over to the trash to throw away your food tray, and walked back to the table. 

“I am going to go ahead and shower before we go.” This earned a chuckle from Ben.

“Yeah after the match we had, you will definitely need one.” This time it felt as though your cheeks were on fire. Kade sent you a puzzling look, but before he could ask you any questions you turned and headed for the bathrooms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lukewarm water ran down your body, you couldn’t get the image of Ben’s face so close to yours out of your head. The way he said  _ Princess  _ sent your stomach into fits of butterflies and just the image of him pinning you down was enough to get your heart racing. All you could do was stand there and imagine what would have happened if you hadn't turned your gaze away. I know you only just met, but there is an undeniable energy between you two. Just from the first touch you could feel it and it was starting to consume you. You imagined how soft his lips would have felt on yours and the way his hands would feel on your face. You could feel your core getting tight and your lower regions begin to throb.  _ I do not have time for this.  _ So you quickly turned your shower to as cold as it could be and finished washing up. You wrapped your towel tightly around your body and exited the tent to head to your own. As you were walking to your tent you could hear the laughter erupting from Cora, Kade, and Ben.  _ I wonder what could possibly be so funny?  _ You brushed past the tent and quickly changed into your sleep clothes before heading back to the others. As soon as you walked up to the table the laughter died down and they all turned to look at you.

“Is the princess ready?” Kade teased. You noticed how when he said it it didn’t make your insides turn. You stuck your tongue out at him and gestured for them to stand up. 

“Let’s go people we don’t have all night!” You grabbed Kade by the arm and followed Cora and Ben out of the tent.

You noticed that they were chatting up a storm and laughing a lot and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anger poking at you. You shouldn’t be jealous, hell you didn’t even care for the guy. Your sexual frustration was just eating away at you while you watched him continuously flirt with one of your best friends. It seems as though Kade noticed your anger because he waved his hand in front of your face snapping you out of our angry trance.

“You okay there kid?” You blinked several times before flashing him a fake smile.

“Yeah of course I am! Solo over there just got on my nerves earlier, but it's all good.” You had gotten pretty good at lying, especially when it came to people asking about your personal life. 

Not a single person here knew where you came from except for Master Luke. It’s not that you were embarrassed about your past, it was just something you hated reliving. You had known that your secrets were safe with Master Luke, but it seems as though his charming nephew might be a problem. We finally reached the rocks, and Cora sat down by the edge patting the spot next to her. 

“Here Ben, come sit next to me.” He of course obliged and sat down right next to her. You noticed that same anger starting to rise again, but you took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

Everytime you guys come to the rocks you like to close your eyes and just listen to the waves crashing against the rocks. It brought you peace as you inhaled and exhaled. The more you sat there the more you felt as though you were being watched. You slowly opened your eyes only to catch Ben staring straight at you. You could tell your face was extremely red as you felt that same feeling in your core from the shower. His gaze was so mesmerizing that you couldn’t break away from it. It was like he was trying to communicate with you by using just his mind, but nothing was coming through. Your trance was broken by Kade’s voice. 

“Hey maybe now would be a good time to practice strengthening your connection with the force.” It was actually a good suggestion. You need to focus on what was important, and Ben Solo was not that. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” You smiled as you got up off the ground and followed Kade to a secluded area away from Cora and Ben. 

“Okay take a seat.” You sat down on a small patch of grass as Kade stood behind you. 

“Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” You followed his instructions and proceeded to repeat your actions from earlier. That same sense of calmness from the island filled your body with intense pressure.

“Alright, now tell me what you feel.” You took a deep breath and began describing to Kade what you were experiencing. 

“The island...it’s calm and at peace. Well balanced.” The longer you sat there, the deeper connection you felt with the island and the life forces on it.

“That’s good kid. Now continue to reach out and immerse yourself into that connection.” You tried to keep up with his encouragement, but found his voice slipping away as you faded deeper into your own mind. 

Something felt different. The uneasiness you had felt earlier, was back but only stronger. It had a sense of wickedness to it as it drew you further and further into your inner thoughts. Nothing appeared but pure darkness as echoes of screams and cries surrounded you. You assumed a frightened look had come across your face because you were soon startled by the sound of voices yelling your name. Your eyes shot open and you gasped as though you had been holding your breath. You looked around to see three sets of eyes looking down at you with concern.

“Oh my stars, are you alright?!” Cora bent down and grabbed your hand. You were still breathing pretty heavily, but you managed to give them a soft smile and a nod.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just couldn’t focus I guess.” You stood up and wiped the dirt off your hands. You noticed the imprint of your fingernails in the palms of your hands and quickly placed them at your side. 

“Hey I’m pretty exhausted from today so I think I am going to turn in early.” Cora gave you a small pout. 

“But we just got here!” You chuckled at her whiny tone and put your hand on her shoulder. 

“I know, but I think I can afford to miss one sunset out of the millions we’ve seen.” You turned to walk back to the tents, but a hand grabbed your arm. 

“Hey, I’ll walk with you. Getting pretty tired myself.” You felt your skin burning where his hand was and gave him a small nod as you two began the walk back. 

The walk was quiet again, but you just assumed Ben was a quiet guy. Unknowingly you let out a huge sigh which caused him to give you a quick glance and then return to looking straight.

“So what exactly happened out there?” You couldn’t tell whether he was about to tease you or if he was genuinely concerned. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I guess I’m just having issues connecting with the force.” You looked down at your feet, watching the ground as you walked. You could feel him staring as if he was waiting for you to continue. When you didn’t, he took that as his que to speak. 

“That didn’t seem like a connection issue. In fact, it seemed like the complete opposite. Almost as though the force was pulling you deeper and deeper into yourself.” You felt your fists clench like they did when you were stuck in that darkness. You took a deep breath before turning to look at him.

“I can’t explain it. It’s never happened to me before. I’m usually stronger and more focused than that. I mean one minute I feel comforted by the force and the next I’m surrounded by complete darkness and surrounded by the screaming and crying of innocent people.” You felt a lump in your throat as you looked away from Ben. You managed to blink away the tears and swallow the lump before continuing. 

“It was as though the wickedness overpowered the peace of the island. A feeling I would never wish for anyone to feel. ” You looked up at him only to see that his face was paler than normal. You could tell what you said had rubbed him the wrong way, but you couldn’t figure out why.  _ Has he experienced this before? Does he know what it feels like?  _ He interrupted your thoughts by clearing his throat. 

“That does seem awful.” His face seemed to return to its normal color, and he gave you a comforting smile. 

You continued the walk in silence with the occasional glance to make sure he was still walking beside you. The suns had begun to set casting a warm glow on your backs. You couldn’t stop yourself from stealing more glances at him now that the sun highlighted his figure better than before. You could clearly see he had proper posture and  _ those back muscles. How are they so defined?  _ You could see a small smile begin to appear on his lips and you snapped your head back to the ground.  _ Crap. He caught me staring.  _

“Enjoying the view princess?” You didn’t have to look at him to know there was a smirk on his face. At this point your cheeks would have to be permanently red with how much you have blushed. 

“Actually no, you just have some dirt on your face.” You gave him a playful nudge as his hands flew up to wipe the non existent dirt from his face. 

Within no time you had made it back to camp and began to walk towards your tent when Ben’s voice stopped you. 

“Hey listen. I know I have been kind of a jerk but if you ever need help with controlling the force, I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” He gave you a soft smile and looked almost nervous when asking. 

“I might just take you up on that offer. Night Solo.” You gave him a quick wink and a smile before walking to your tent. 

“Sweet dreams princess.” As badly as you wanted to turn around to acknowledge him, you just walked straight ahead and disappeared in your tent. 

  
As you lay in bed, your mind couldn’t help but wander to him like it did in the shower. The way his hands made your skin burn with one single touch, the way his lips seemed so soft, the way he says  _ Princess, _ and as much as you hated to say it, his cockyness was kind of appealing. You wished you hadn’t made him get off of you on the training field.You could feel your stomach getting hot and you squeezed your thighs together. The more you longer you thought of him, the harder it was to resist touching yourself. Your hand crept slowly to the top of your underwear, and just as you were about to get started you felt a strong amount of pressure being applied to your temples. You quickly sat up and grabbed your head in agony as the pain seemed to subside. You sighed and plopped back down on your bed pulling the blanket over you.  _ Oh for goodness sakes. You literally just met the guy and now you want to please yourself over him?  _ You cringe, pull the pillow over your face, and groan into it. You place the pillow next to you and roll over on your side. You felt your eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon you couldn’t help but allow sleep to take over, but not before picturing those devilish brown eyes one last time.


	3. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I don’t have my computer this week so writing on my phone is very hard, but here is another (might be shorter) chapter! Also the droid is like the one Rey uses in TROS:) Please be safe during these weird times and remember to wash your hands!!:)

_Your feet burned as you sprinted off into the woods at the edge of the island. You heard another explosion and you turned around only to see the rest of the camp on fire. You heard the screams and cries of your fellow peers, but you just turned around and kept running. You got further and further into the woods when you tripped over a rock and flew straight into the ground. You hissed in pain as you felt blood run down your leg. You got up to keep running, but the sound of a lightsaber turning on made you stop in your tracks. You were frozen. You couldn’t even breathe. You heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, and as badly as you wanted to run you couldn’t. The sound of the electricity roared in your ear causing the hairs on your neck to stand up. As you were about to turn around, a voice came out of the darkness._

_“You can never hide from me.”_

You shot out of bed and allowed air to re-enter your lungs . After realizing it was just a dream, you noticed you had sweat through your clothes and your sheets. You reached to the table by your bed and grabbed the cup of water sitting there and gulped it down. You swung your legs to the side of the bed and sat there trying to calm down. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream._ You kept repeating it hoping you would soon believe it to be true, but it didn’t work. It had felt so real. You laid back down and tried to fall asleep, but couldn’t. A huge sigh left your lips and you decided to get up and go run some drills to clear your mind. You stood up and threw on your cream sweater, pants, laced up your boots, and headed towards the field. It was still extremely early considering the suns weren’t up yet, so there wouldn’t be anyone on the field. There was a slight breeze and the waves were awake and crashing against the shoreline. You reached the field and set your stuff down. You walked into the shed that held the drill equipment and grabbed a sphere like droid from off a shelf. You walked onto the field and grabbed your lightsaber before turning on the droid. It flew out of your hands and distanced itself away from you. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and turned your saber on. 

“Begin.” And with that the droid flew around shooting lasers at you. You close your eyes and sense the first blast, spinning your saber and blocking it successfully. 

You take a step back, not opening your eyes, and hear the droid fly past you. You immediately turn and swing your saber blocking the next blast. You waited patiently for the droid to make its next move, but suddenly you felt interrupted. You wanted to open your eyes, but you couldn’t. Images of the camp on fire, blood on your hands, the screaming of innocents flood your head and it won’t stop. You felt a sharp sting in your upper arm and gasp. You open your eyes to see the droid swaying a few feet away from you and you lost it. You screamed in anger and chucked your saber at the droid, pinning it to one of the rocks surrounding you. You stand there, out of breath, trying to understand why this is happening. _Why am I seeing these things?_

“Looks like someone has some anger issues.” You jump and let out a little yelp before turning to see a smug looking Ben. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” You placed your hand on your chest and watched as he placed himself against a rock and crossed his arms.

“Well can I just say if this drill was to teach you how to destroy someone’s property, you are a pro.” He teased. You rolled your eyes and turned towards your saber that was now lying on the ground by what was left of the droid.

“I’m really not in the mood Solo.” You stuck your hand out and summoned the saber into your hand.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” You knew he meant well, but you weren’t in the right headspace to handle his joking manner right now.

“I guess you could say that.” You mumbled while grabbing your bag.

“What are you doing awake anyways?” You stood in front of him and had to crane your neck to see his face. 

“I guess like you I couldn’t sleep.” He grinned, but you didn’t return it. He seemed to notice your lack of enthusiasm and he knitted his eyebrows together. 

You gave him a simple nod and then turned to leave the field. 

“Wait.” He grabbed your shoulder and forced you to look at him.

“What’s really bothering you?” You went to tell him but stopped. You shouldn’t trust this easy. You knew better than to just open up to a complete stranger. So instead you just gave him a small smile.

“Just had a bad dream and needed to get my mind off of it.” He stared at you as if he knew you were lying and the truth would be in your eyes. 

“Really Solo, I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t had a bad dream before.” You gave him a small nudge, but forgot you had injured your arm in the drill. You winced and went to grab your arm, but Ben’s hand beat you to it.

“This looks like it hurts.” He stared at your wound and you almost forgot it hurt. You wished you weren’t wearing a sweater so you could feel the way his rough hands felt on your soft skin. You felt that surge of energy flowing through the both of you like it did when you first met. It was electrifying. You blinked a couple of times to snap yourself out of it only to see that he was still holding on to your arm. 

“Just a flesh wound.” You pulled your arm out of his grasp and put your bag over your shoulder. You didn’t want to pull away, but you knew you needed to. 

“Well I’ll go ahead and leave you to whatever you came down here for.” You began to walk up the trail only to hear his heavy footsteps following behind you. 

“Now that I see you’re awake, I’ll just hang around with you. After all, you are my only friend here.” This time he playfully shoved you and gave you a cheeky grin. You couldn’t help but notice the dimples that appeared when he smiled. You rolled your eyes and shoved him back.

“Who said we were friends?” You smirked.

“Plus it seems as though you and Cora are getting along pretty well.” You glanced at him to see what his reaction would be to your observation. You saw a small blush appear on his cheeks and you felt your stomach turn. _Stop that. You can’t be jealous._

“She’s nice to look at that’s for sure.” You scoffed at his misogynistic remark and that feeling of jealousy soon went away. Sure you liked his cockiness, but there was a line between charming and just plain rude. 

“Well aren’t you romantic?” You give him a sarcastic smile and continue to walk beside him up the trail. 

“So what do you guys do for fun around here?” You gave him sort of a crazy look.

“What do you mean? We get to train under Luke Skywalker. That’s fun enough for me.” Ben rolled his eyes and gave you a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look.

“You idolize my uncle that much?” Did he really have to ask that question? Of course I do. Everyone here does. 

“How could you not? He’s a legend.” That last comment triggered some reaction from Ben and you saw his shoulders tense. He didn’t respond, but you could tell his mood had shifted. 

“But besides that, at the end of each month Master Luke allows each of us to battle another student to test our strength and battle techniques.” His shoulders seemed to relax with the change of the subject.

“Now that sounds interesting. Do you get to choose your partner or does Skywalker assign them?” He seemed pretty excited with this news.

“We get to choose. I’ve only partnered with Kade since he is more of a challenge, but it is a lot of fun.” Ben chuckled.

“So does that mean I can ask you to be my partner?” Your heart fluttered at the sound of his request.

_Ben Solo wants to be my partner._ Images of him pinning you down on the field flashed in your head and you felt your face get hot. As bad as you wanted to say yes, you had already promised Kade you would be his partner again. 

“Sorry Solo, I’m already taken. Plus I don’t think you would want to take on all of this.” You waved your hands up and down your body. 

“Alright fine, but I get you next month.” You did your best to ignore the butterflies you felt and just gave him a big smile as you kept walking.

The suns had started to rise and people were coming out of their tents to go eat breakfast. You had guessed Ben was as hungry as you, because without communicating you both walked straight towards the tent. You walked in and saw Kade and Cora in line to get their food. You waved at Cora and caught her attention and she waved at you before noticing who you were with. She gave you a little smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. You rolled your eyes and turned to grab a piece of bread before making your way to a table. You sat down next to Kade, but before you could even greet them Cora cut you off. 

“So what were you and Ben doing this morning?” She gave you a wink. You scoffed and put a piece of bread in your mouth. 

“Oh stop it. I couldn’t sleep so I went to run a drill and Ben happened to be there as well.” You heard Ben walk beside you before taking a seat next to Cora. 

“So Kade, I hope you don’t mind but I stole your sparring partner for next month's battle.” Ben flashed me his devilish grin. 

“Oh not at all. I think after this month I’m going to start needing a little more of a challenge.” Kade winked at you and you punched him in the shoulder.

“Hey! I’ve beat you more times than you’ve beat me.” You pout your lips and Kade just laughs. 

“Yeah because I let you.” He playfully pushed you and you just stuck your tongue out at him. 

“I can be your partner Ben.” Cora batted her eyelashes and placed her hand on Ben’s upper arm. 

You glared at her hand, but quickly turned your attention to whatever was left of your bread.

“Actually, my nephew won’t be participating in this month's battle.” Everyone, except for Ben, sat up straight and flashed him a smile.

“Good morning Master Luke.” He returned a smile before placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Good morning gang. If you would excuse us, I need to speak with my nephew for a little bit.” Ben’s knuckles were starting to turn white and his jaw clenched. 

“Of course not.” You gently kicked Ben’s leg and his head shot up. He gave you a glare before standing up to join his uncle.

“Go ahead and go about your day kids. My nephew will join you later.” And with that they both walked out of the tent. 

You had wondered why Ben was so resentful towards his uncle. Not only did he seem angry when Master Luke asked to speak with him, but even earlier when you brought him up Ben tensed up. You peaked your head over to the entrance of the tent to see if you could see them, but they had disappeared. 

“What do you say we go train?” Kade’s voice forced you to turn around, and you gave him a smile. 

“Sounds good! Cora, you want to come watch?” Cora shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the table.

“Sure! Not like I have anything better to do.” And with that all three of you walked out of the tent and headed towards the fields.

————————————————————————-

“I would say that was a good training session! Wouldn’t you?” Kade smiled to himself while you scoffed.

“Of course you would say that because you kicked my ass.” He and Cora laughed while you just huffed and hung your head down low.

It had been a couple of hours since you last saw Ben, and you were very curious as to where he ended up. You guys came up the hill and as if someone had read your mind, there he was. He was still with Master Luke, but they seemed like they were in a heated argument. You three just stood there and watched as Ben shouted at him then stormed off into his tent. 

“Wonder what that was about?” Kade had said what you were all thinking. It did seem pretty serious.

“I’ll go ask him.” You didn’t wait to hear an objection and began making your way to his tent. 

You heard crashing as if he had thrown something on the ground and many curse words left his mouth as you got closer to the tent. You hesitated even walking in, but apparently you don’t have common sense when it comes to him.

“Ben?” You calmly opened the flaps of his tent and stepped inside. You realized that sound was from him shoving everything off his desk and on to the floor.

“I’m not in the mood.” He didn’t even need to turn around for you to tell that he was livid.

“Well that’s too bad. You’re clearly upset about something and as your friend I’m not leaving you upset.” You made your way over to his bed and sat down. He snapped his head towards you and looked you up and down. 

“You look terrible.” You looked at yourself and he was right. Wow I do look bad. Your clothes were all muddy and your hands were filthy. 

“Way to kick someone when they're down Solo.” That managed to get a little chuckle from him as he sat down next to you. You both sat in silence for a little bit before you decided to speak.

“Kade and I were training and he beat me. That’s why I look like this.” He didn’t look up at you when you spoke, but you could tell he was thinking of ways to tease you. 

“Maybe if you had a better teacher you wouldn’t get your ass beat all the time.” He playful nudged you, and you nudged him back. 

“Maybe I‘ll take you up on that offer then.” You grinned at him and he gave you a small one back before turning his head back to his lap. You both sat in silence again, but it was more of a thoughtful and comfortable silence. 

“Ben, what-” But before you could finish he cut you off. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” His tone was harsh and cold. You simply just nodded your head and stood up in front of him.

“Well if you ever need a friend to talk to, you know where to find me.” You turned to start walking out of his tent, but he grabbed your hand to stop you. You instantly felt the electricity of his touch run up and down your body all the way from your head to your toes. You turned to look at him and met his gaze. 

“Thank you.” You both stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the sound of people yelling broke your trance. 

“What the hell?” Both of you ran out of the tent and found Kade and another camper fighting. 

You and Ben rushed to the scene and attempted to pull the boys off of one another, but they were too strong. A crowd had begun to form which only made them punch harder and faster. After many attempts to pry them away from each other, a deafening voice boomed from behind the crowd. 

“That is quite enough.” The crowd parted and there stood Master Luke. He clearly looked disappointed as both boys quickly separated from each other. 

“Follow me.” And with that Master Luke turned and began walking up a hill with the two boys following behind him. 

You immediately searched the crowd to find Cora to ask her what happened. Once you found her you and Ben made your way over.

“What the hell was that about?” She looked frazzled by the situation, but somehow managed to answer.

“Apparently Rowan was talking badly about Master Luke and the whole Jedi camp. Saying there was going to be a revolution one day and that he didn’t want to be on the wrong side of it. But you know Kade and his moral compass.” She wasn’t wrong. Kade is very protective over what he believes in and if anyone challenges that, he won’t hesitate to put them in their place. 

“Rowan is truly vapid.” You rolled your eyes and turned to Ben to see what he had to say, but he was already walking back to his tent. 

“What’s his deal?” Cora’s eyes followed Ben to his tent. You sighed and turned to his tent.

“He and Master Luke had a huge fight so he is in a mood.” She shrugged and then the both of you started making your way to your tents.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope everyone is staying healthy and practicing self isolation!:) Sorry this chapter is so short and terribly written! I wrote it on my phone because I still don’t have my computer. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!:)

You didn’t see Ben at dinner or the rest of the night actually, but that didn’t stop you from thinking about him. It was crazy that he was all you thought about, but you couldn’t help it. Something about him was different from the rest. When you and Kade touched hands you didn’t feel that power, but with Ben it felt as though he was touching every nerve in your body.  _ With his massive hands oh my… _

“Oh my what?” You snapped your head to look at a very confused Cora. You were in such deep thought you had forgotten she was there. 

“Oh my...it’s been a long day!” She nodded in agreement before turning back to cleaning her blasters. As soon as she was focused enough, your mind went back to him.

You hated that he consumed your mind, but at the same time it felt...adventurous. You laid back in Cora’s bed and closed your eyes hoping your thoughts would remain quiet, but they did the complete opposite. All you could think about is his mouth on yours, hands roaming and gripping every part of your body, your hands in his hair as he pushes you against a wall…

“Hey Cora I’m getting tired so I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight!” Not even waiting for a response you darted out of her tent and practically sprinted to yours. 

You quickly buttoned the flaps of your tent and went straight under your covers. The sexual frustration had finally gotten to you, and there was no going back now. You took off your underwear and slightly spread your legs just for you to get started. You closed your eyes and imagined Ben’s hands slowly roaming your body as you moved your hand to the folds of your sex. You were already extremely wet, and could only imagine how wet you would be if Ben was actually here. You slowly ran your fingers up and down your entrance as you pictured Ben kissing your neck down to your stomach. You let out a small moan as you let two of your fingers slip in while your other hand massaged your clit. Just the thought of him calling you  _ Princess _ while kissing his way down your body caused you to pump faster and faster. You had begun to feel pressure in your head, similar to last night, but images of Ben shoving you against a wall quickly distracted you. You pictured Ben’s fingers teasing your folds as you rubbed your clit harder and harder. Your core began to tighten and the pressure in your head was getting stronger. Thoughts of Ben’s mouth kissing in between your legs sent you over the edge. You let out a string of quiet moans as you came down from your high and you lay there catching your breath. You kept your eyes closed not wanting to lose that image of Ben.  _ If only that was real.  _ You felt a ringing in your ears and winced. The pressure was still there and it was still an uncomfortable feeling. It felt as though someone was squeezing your brain with their own hands. You screwed your eyes shut and waited for the pain to pass, but it wouldn’t. You felt tears form in your eyes as the pain increased and you let out a little whimper. 

“Please make it stop.” And just like that, it stopped. 

You slowly opened your eyes and felt all the pressure and pain leave your head.  _ Weird.  _

You had sweat a decent amount so you decided you should take a shower. You stuck your head out of the tent and saw that pretty much everyone had gone to bed, so you grabbed your things and snuck to the showers. You peaked your head in and saw that it was empty so you went ahead and turned on the water and took off your clothes. The water was pretty cold since pretty much everyone had used the hot water. You didn’t mind it though considering it cooled you down after your little late night session. You quickly washed and rinsed your body so you could get out of there quick before anyone walked in. You wrapped your towel tightly around your body and began making your way out of the tent. Without looking you walked out of the tent and instantly collided with someone. 

“Watch where you’re going princess.” You looked up and saw Ben looking you up and down. 

“Shit, sorry Solo.” You gripped the towel closer to your body seeing as he was basically undressing you with his eyes.  _ Not that I mind. _

“Wasn’t the girls shower time after dinner?” He could barely take his eyes off of your exposed collar bone and it made your stomach tingle.

“Yeah I was with Cora and then got distracted…” You trailed off as you recalled tonight’s events that took place in your tent. You felt your face getting hot so you turned your focus to the ground.

“Ah I see. Well as much as I like seeing you like this, I’ll let you go get ready for bed. Goodnight.” You felt him pass by you and you released a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. 

_ As much as I like seeing you like this.  _ That phrase was enough to send your heart into overdrive. You smiled to yourself and quietly made your way back to your tent to get some much needed sleep. 

————————————————————————

Luckily you slept through the night with no nightmares or interruptions, so you were wide awake and ready to take on the day. You fixed yourself up and walked over to Ben’s tent to see if he was ready for breakfast. 

“You ready for breakfast Solo?” You walked into his tent only to be met with emptiness. 

“Where the hell does he always disappear to.” You mumbled before making your way to meet Cora for breakfast. 

You get to the table and find her sitting alone eating her breakfast.

“Have you seen Ben?” As she was about to respond something caught her attention and her mouth dropped. 

In walked Kade with a busted lip, a bruised eye, and what seemed like a broken nose. He spots you two and makes his way over to sit down.

“Hey guys.” He sheepishly looked at the table while you and Cora just stared at him.

“Holy shit Kade. You look awful.” Cora didn’t hold back and Kade rolled his eyes. 

“Oh I’m fine thanks for asking.” Cora gave him a sympathetic smile before turning back to her food.

“Are you okay?” He turned to you and gave you a half smile.

“Yeah I’m okay. I do have some bad news though.” You raised your eyebrows and watched as he scratched the back of his head and embarrassment. 

“As punishment for fighting, Master Luke says I can’t participate in this month's match. Sorry kiddo.” You felt bad that you were kind of excited he couldn’t be your partner. Maybe now you could convince Master Luke to let Ben participate. 

“That's what happens when stupid people do stupid things.” He shot you a glare and you just laughed. 

“Speaking of stupid people, since when did Rowan and Ben start training together?” You raised your eyebrows at Kade.

“What are you talking about?” Considering the way Rowan felt about the Jedi’s I’m surprised Ben would want to be around him. 

“I saw them on the field before I came up here. They were sparring, but seemed like they were having a good time.” With that information you simply stood up, grabbed your bag off the ground, and made your way to the training field.

Kade was right. As you got closer to the field you could see two boys fighting on the field, but you could definitely tell it wasn’t serious. You got to the entrance of the field and Ben noticed you almost immediately. 

“One second Rowan.” Ben then jogged over to you and you gave him a questioning look.

“I came looking for you this morning so we could go to breakfast. What are you doing with him?” You looked behind him to see Rowan staring intensely at the both of you. 

“Well if I knew you were going to do that I would have waited. And he asked me to help him with some training techniques so I agreed. He’s not that bad actually.” You took a step back and changed the look on your face from confusion to disgust. 

“How could you even say that when he beat up Kade?” Ben just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Last time I checked Kade also threw some punches.” You rolled your eyes and glared at him.

“He trash talked the Jedi’s and your uncle, Solo! Not the kind of qualities I would want in a friend.” A cold look came across his face as his arms fell to his side.

“People can have different opinions.” You scoffed and gave him a stern look.

“You know what? I don’t get you. How could you let someone talk about your family like that?” That seemed to be the last straw because a look of rage flashed in his eyes.

“That’s right. You don’t get me so just drop it.” You took a step back from shock of how bitter his tone was.

“Fine. I’ll just find myself another battle partner then.” And with that, you turned on your heels and walked straight back towards your tent. 

You half expected him to follow after you like he normally does, but instead you walked back alone. Cora and Kade were waiting for you at the top of the hill, but they could tell you weren’t in the mood to chat.

“That arrogant asshole.” You mumbled as you walked past them. You could hear them follow behind you, whispering to each other.

“Anything you two would like to add?” You turned around and raised an eyebrow. Cora and Kade shared nervous looks with one another before Cora spoke up.

“We just think you’re taking this rather personally…” She looked to the ground as she finished their statement not wanting to meet your gaze. 

“I am not. I’m just worried about a friend.” You were somewhat telling the truth. He was your friend, but you obviously saw him in a more sensual way. 

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Kade had a bit of a hopeful tone considering you referred to Ben as only your friend. 

“Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and find Master Luke.” You turned and continued to walk towards Master Luke’s tent. 

You didn’t need to walk far since he was already walking out and about. 

“Master Luke! May I speak with you?” He gave you a simple nod and gestured for you to walk with him.

“Sir I know you said Ben can’t participate in this month's match, but I was hoping he could be my new partner? Now I’m sure your reasons for him not joining are extremely valid, but I would love it if you could rethink your decision.” You glanced at him to see his general reaction and saw a small smile appear on his face. 

“As long as he is your partner, I’ll allow it.”  _ As long as he’s my partner?  _

“I feel as though you are a good influence on my nephew. He is extremely stubborn, but seems to listen to you.” You flashed him a huge smile. 

“Thank you Master Luke. We won’t let you down!” Your smile was still as big as you turned around and headed back down towards your tent. 

You knew you had told Ben you would find another partner, but you were hoping he would come and find you later to apologize and beg for you to let him train with you.  _ I would love to see him beg. _ You shook your head to get rid of the dirty thoughts and mentally smacked yourself. You walked into your tent and let out a little gasp as you saw Ben sitting on your bed. 

“Oh god Solo you’re going to give me a heart attack at some point.” You weren’t as mad as before, but he didn’t know that so you pretended to still be upset. 

“Sorry. I just figured I should come and check on you.” Your heart skipped a beat as he stared at you with his beautiful brown eyes.  _ No, don't give in to him.  _ You listened to your thoughts and walked past him to your desk. 

“Well I’m fine so if that’s the only reason you’re here, you can leave.” Your back was to him so you couldn’t see his face, but you could hear him let out a huge sigh.

“Don’t be difficult. We are allowed to have different friends and opinions right?” You huffed and turned around to face him. 

“Yes, but please explain to me how you could be ‘friends’ with someone who talks about your family like that.” Ben broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

“Like I said, we can be friends with different opinions.” It felt as though there was more meaning behind that, but you didn’t want to push it. 

You both stood there in awkward silence before Ben cleared his throat.

“So um you mentioned something about me being your partner? I thought Skywalker said I couldn’t participate?” You chuckled and gave him a smile. 

“Being friends with me has its perks.” He gave a little laugh and fell back on your bed. As much as you liked to see him in your bed, you figured you should both start practicing for the match. 

“Nope, get up Solo. We have lots of training to do.” He gave you a pout and you threw your head back and laughed. 

“I’m serious, get up.” He stuck out his hand, gesturing you to help him up, but when you grabbed it he just pulled you down on top of him. 

“Solo!” All he did was laugh as you lifted yourself up to see his face.

You didn’t realize how close your faces were to each other which caused your breath to get caught in your throat. You met his eyes and watched as he glanced down to your lips and back up to your eyes. You saw his face slowly getting closer and felt his breath on your lips.

“Solo...” You whispered, but were soon cut off by Cora and Kade barging into your tent. 

“Woah!” You sprang up off of Ben and he slowly got off your bed. 

“We just came to see how it went with Master Luke. Didn’t realize you would be...busy.” You could sense jealousy in Cora’s voice and sadly it brought you a little joy.  _ For once Cora is jealous of me.  _

“Nothing to worry about. We were just goofing around.” You felt expression fall as those words fell out of Ben’s mouth. You saw that both Kade and Cora were looking at you for confirmation, and you gave them the fakest smile you could. 

“Yeah, just goofing around.” They both nodded and stood there waiting to see what we were doing. 

“Well Solo and I were about to go do some training if you guys would like to join?” Cora’s eyes lit up as she looked at Ben. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Ben let out a nervous chuckle and walked out of the tent. Cora followed him like a pet which left me and Kade to follow behind. Again. 

“So, what really was that?” You gave Kade a confused look and he chuckled. 

“I’m not stupid kid. I see the way you look at him, the way you react when he’s not around or when he is around. I’m surprised Cora doesn’t notice.” He sounded sad when describing what he had noticed and it made your heart sink.

“Kade I-” He cut you off before you could even begin.

“I know you don’t like me like that. It’s okay. I think I’ve come to terms with us just being friends, and it’s okay.” He gave you a small smile, but you could see he was still hurting. 

“I don’t want to talk about Ben. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” All he did was shake his head and playfully shove you. 

“Don’t be such a baby. I’m a big boy! I can handle my issues and also be a good friend. With that being said, tell me what’s going on.” You giggled and held your hands up in defeat. 

“Fine fine...I honestly don’t know what I feel for him. I think about him all the time, but not in a romantic way.” He shot you a puzzling look and you turned red.

“I think about him in uh...well you know…please don’t make me say it.” Realization washed over his face and he busted out laughing. He was loud enough for Cora and Ben to turn around and check out what was going on. 

“Kade shut up! They are looking.” You quickly covered his mouth, but he just kept on laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Cora asked.

“Nothing! Just laughing at himself!” You smiled nervously at them. They both shrugged and continued walking down the path. Kade managed to calm himself down before looking at you. 

“Sorry sorry.” You rolled your eyes and continued your explanation. 

“Besides that, he’s just hard to read. One second he’s really nice and charming, but then he’s cold and mean. I can never tell what I can and can’t say around him. It’s extremely frustrating.” You looked at Ben and Cora and noticed they were laughing and playfully nudging each other. You felt a stinging sensation in your chest and focused your gaze on the ground. 

“But on the other hand, I look at him and Cora and feel mad. I know I shouldn’t be jealous, but I can’t help it.” You felt Kade rub your back and you looked at him. 

“I wish I could say that I’ve noticed something from him, but like you said he’s hard to read.” You scoffed and looked back towards the ground.

“What I can say though is that what we walked on earlier seemed pretty heated.” Blush crept on your face and you smiled to yourself. 

“Yeah, but like he said we were just goofing around.” Kade put his arm around your shoulder and squeezed you. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” You gave him a genuine smile and rested your head on his shoulder as you walked the rest of the way in silence.

You reached the field and began to feel nervous. Last time you and Ben battled it ended up with him pinning you to the ground. You shook your head to clear your thoughts and began doing some stretches. You noticed Cora was feeling Ben’s arms and you clenched your jaw.  _ What the hell is she doing?  _ Kade clearly saw you were upset and walked over to the two of them and grabbed Cora. Ben then made his way over to where you were stretching and stood in front of you. 

“So are we saber training or equipment training?” You didn’t want to look up because all that your face would be able to see was well...you know. 

“Let’s do sabers since that’s what the battle will be.” You stood up and brushed past him and walked to your bag. You could feel him staring, but you didn’t care. 

You grabbed your saber from your bag and walked towards the field like you usually do. Ben followed shortly after and stood a couple of feet in front of you. 

“You ready to get your ass kicked princess?” He was extremely confident which only made your strive to beat him stronger.

“In your dreams Solo.” You press your saber and the color blue illuminated on his face. 

“Oh you will be.” And with that, you began. 

You walked circles around each other until Ben thought he saw an opportunity to strike. He raised his saber and aimed for your side, but you were quick to block it. You twisted your saber and brought the two behind your back before turning to face him again. You took this as an opportunity to hit him, but he was too fast. He blocked your blow successfully and you retracted your saber. He spun the saber in his hand and smirked.

“That’s all you got?” You grunted before running at him to attack.

You swung as he moved out of the way which caused you to stumble forward. You heard his saber right behind you and you quickly turned around to block him. Both sabers collided and you felt the ground shake beneath you. Apparently Ben felt it too because he took a step back. You turned to look at Kade and Cora, but they looked as shocked and confused as you. 

“What the hell was that.” Ben just shook his head and shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” You were still pretty rattled, but Ben took your vulnerability as an open invitation to strike. 

You yelped and ducked avoiding his saber. You spun around fast holding your saber up to shield yourself from him as you watched him make his next move. He walked around you like you were his prey and he was ready to strike. You caught a glimpse of his eyes and they looked almost, evil. His stare sent chills down your spine, and not the good kind. He turned and swung his saber, but you placed yours underneath it. You pushed the sabers over your head, spun around, and somehow managed to loosen his grip on his saber. His saber went flying in the air and as he watched it land in a patch of grass you saw your opportunity to over power him. You kicked him in the stomach and sent him straight to the ground. You pointed your saber close to his chest and made sure your legs weren’t available to take down like last time. You looked at him and could tell he was contemplating using the force to retrieve his saber, but you stopped him. 

“Don’t even think about it Solo. Just admit defeat so we can go eat already.” He looked at your saber and then back at you before raising his hands in defeat. You turned yours off and offered him your hand. 

“See now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” You teased him, but he just rolled his eyes and walked away. You looked over and saw his saber still sitting in the grass.

“Oh wait Solo! Your saber.” You stuck your hand out to retrieve it, but once it hit your hand your body went cold. 

You were back in that dark void filled with the screaming of innocents. You felt trapped. Everywhere you looked, looked like something could come out of the darkness and grab you. Everything was the same as before, but this time you heard a voice. 

_ “So much strength. I sense conflict and darkness rising within you. Join me.”  _

You dropped Ben’s saber and fell to your knees. You felt people rush to you, but you were too frozen to acknowledge them. The wickedness left you shivering and soon you couldn’t hold yourself up. You fell to the ground shaking and heard your friends yelling. You were too weak to respond or even keep your eyes open. As you fell back into darkness you felt someone lifting you up, and then you felt nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Burns Like the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been soooo long! I am so so so sorry, but life has literally been so crazy. Here is another chapter and I will definitely be writing more:)

I felt my eyes slowly trying to open as the voices around me were getting louder.

“Guys look, she’s waking up.”

I opened my eyes to see the top of a tent, but not mine. I slowly turned my head to look at my surroundings and noticed pieces of a broken pot on the ground. I turned my head the other direction and noticed two bodies standing by the entrance of the tent and one sitting on the bed next to me.

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?” Kade placed his hand on my forehead and swept away my hair that was stuck to it. 

“Thirsty and cold.” I sat up slowly in the bed and felt a big blanket being wrapped around me. 

I looked up to meet Ben’s eyes as he placed the blanket on my shoulders. 

“I should go get Master Luke.” Cora began to walk out of the tent before Ben stopped her.

“No don’t.” Kade shot Ben a confused and irritated look.

“And why the hell not?” Ben turned away and walked over to his pitcher of water, pouring me a cup. 

“My uncle doesn’t need to be involved. He’s just going to say she needs to take it easy and stop working so hard.” Ben walked over to me and handed me the cup.

Kade and Cora exchanged concerned glances before looking over to me. I chugged the cup of water and placed it on the table by the bed.

“He’s right guys. Plus if Master Luke found out that I passed out, then he wouldn’t let me compete in the battle this month.” Kade seemed annoyed by my last statement.

“Who cares about the battle? You passed out and literally turned into ice. That’s not normal.”

He was right. What happened definitely wasn’t normal, but they don’t know what I saw and heard. 

“Kade I am fine. I promise you.” I flashed him a reassuring smile before glancing at a nervous looking Cora.

“Cora I’m serious. I’m okay.” Cora snapped her head to you and gave you a somewhat forced smile.

“I believe you.” You let out a sigh and lay back down on the bed.

There was an awkward silence until Cora cleared her throat.

“So…What exactly happened out there?” I felt chills run up my spin as I recalled the sounds and visuals in my head. 

She was only asking what everyone was thinking. Part of me wanted to tell them, but the other part was telling me to keep it to myself. They probably would think I was crazy anyways. I sat up again, shrugged the blanket off my shoulders, and made my way over to Cora. 

“Not too sure. I guess I have been training a little more than normal lately. My body just isn’t used to it.” I forced a small, yet believable, smile and turned to look at all three of them.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I am hungry. Let’s get something to eat!” You pushed past Kade and Cora and walked towards the kitchen. 

You could feel their stares in your back, but you just ignored them. You know they were just worried so you couldn’t be upset at that. The four of you reached the tent and went to stand in line. You felt Ben’s large presence behind you as he accidentally brushed his hand on your lower back. An explosive feeling erupted in your stomach as your face began to heat up. He muttered a sorry, but you were too embarrassed to acknowledge it. You all went through the line and sat at your usual table. As you were about to sit down a voice from across the tent grabbed your attention.

“Hey Solo! Come sit over here!” Rowan was motioned for Ben to come over, but instead he just sat down across from me.

“Uh sorry Rowan. Another time.” And he began eating. A small smile tugged at your lips, but you quickly hid it and looked at your food.

For as hungry as you were, the thought of eating just didn’t seem appealing. You grabbed a spoon hoping that would help, but the feeling of the cold metal in your hands transported you back to that feeling on the field.  _ Whose voice was calling out to me. Join them? Who is there to join? The empire has fallen.  _ You were snapped out of your trance by Ben’s large hand grabbing yours.

“Easy there killer. That spoon did nothing wrong.” You gave him a confused look before looking down at your hand. You saw your white knuckles clutching the spoon as if it was a life or death situation.

You quickly dropped the spoon on the table and put your head in your hands. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You didn’t meet Kade’s gaze and just stood up. You felt a lump in your throat, but you didn’t want them to see you cry.

“Yeah I just need to go take a nap or something.” Before anyone could say anything, you rushed out of the tent and ran to your tent.

You sat on your bed and tried to catch your breath. You felt the tears threaten to fall, but you choked them back. 

“This is so stupid. You don’t need to cry over this.” You muttered to yourself as you got under the blankets.

  
As strong as you wanted to feel, something about this felt wrong. You had never felt this much fear and confusion before and it was quite overwhelming. You tried to fight your eyes closing, but slowly you gave into the much needed sleep awaiting you.


End file.
